Of Men, Mobs, and Giants
by Mystic Koolaid
Summary: Someone is sent to Minecraftia. But for what reason? and by who? Horrible summary. Disclaimer inside. Thanks again Najee.


**Warning: This piece of fictional writing contains strong language, graphic violence, and may have sexual acts. Readers discretion is advised.**

"talking" 'thinking' **authors notes**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this besides my own character. Minecraft is owned by Microsoft, the "Mob Talker" Mob is owned and created by someone I couldn't immediately find on google, and the concept of this minecraft world was created by "Najee". **

**Enjoy**

Fred was, in short, pissed. He had peeked at his report card before he took it home. Three D's! He wasn't pissed he had gotten such poor grades but rather, that it meant his T.V. would be taken away from his room until he had raised them to A's, and he was far too tired of school to put _that _much effort into it. He walked into his home and tossed the packet bound papers to the coffee table before stalking through the kitchen to his bedroom, little more than a spacious pantry where his bed and T.V. stand rested, and his old clunky T.V. rested on top, dust gathered from years of not cleaning, his single blanket crumpled next to the mattress he called his bed, still in the position it had been when he had woken up that morning, albeit already 10 minutes late to school by then. Fred throws his backpack next to the doorway and kicks off his sneakers before jumping onto his bed, sighing in content as he feels the coolness it had contained over the day. Fred slowly, and reluctantly, raised his head and looked out his window, where a large, unsettling tree blocked the view of the large backyard. He looks back at himself, through the vague reflection in the window.

By pale standards, he was pale, with dark brown eyes and strange, reddish brown hair, barely half way down his forehead. Fred saw the top half of his orange T-shirt. He already knew he was wearing light jeans below that. His gaze wandered until it rested on his T.V. stand, or rather, the one thing on it besides his T.V.. Their, resting on the corner of the stand was a small metal box, looking more like a paper-weight rather than what it really was. Fred raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to see it with his own eyes. He hadn't seen it when he walked in.

He stood from his position on the bed and walked to it, examining it with a critical eye. Fred continued to eye the metal cube as he thought to himself.

'Could mom have put that their? I don't usually have enough papers in my room for a paper-weight. I wonder if this is one of her damn "subtle" attempts at making me look for a different job?...' As he contemplated the meaning for the foreign object in his room, Fred picked it up, the side of the cube fitting comfortably in his palm. He frowned, looking down at the object. It was lukewarm in his hand, which meant someone probably had put it down recently. He dropped it onto the ground, watching it roll toward his bed. He starts for the door and moves past it into the kitchen when he felt something wrap tightly around his ankle, stopping him. He looks down and sees to his surprise, a lone tentacle, a vibrant blue with purple pixels floating off it wrapped snugly around his lower leg.

No sooner had he seen the appendage had he been pulled by it, causing him to hit the tiled floor of his kitchen stomach first, knocking the wind out of him. Fred looked back and saw the tentacle was coming from his room, as he was being dragged back to it. He quickly grabbed onto the doorway to his room, the tentacle now pulling with more strength. Fred grunted, trying his best to hold on.

"What in the hell is this thing?!" Fred's shout heeded no answer besides the tentacle pulling him free of the doorway, dragging him on his stomach to who knows where. He flails his hands out, one toward his backpack and the other toward his sneakers. Fred feels the strings of the sneakers encompass his hand, but the other one only grazes the strap of the backpack. Fred looks behind him and sees the tentacle had sprouted from a small, purple oval, running parallel to the metal cube. The last thing Fred remembered was his foot touching the oval, followed by a massive wave of vertigo, before he fainted.

* * *

><p>The first thing Fred realized when he woke up was that he was being straddled by something, specifically, a pig. The pig smelled Fred's hair as it oinked noisily next to Fred's ear. Fred pushed the pig away, half asleep still.<p>

"Go away you pig." It was only after this was said that Fred opened his eyes wider, seeing he was in fact lying on grass. but the grass looked so...pixelated. He sat up, and saw the sky. It was a mostly clear day, though a few stray square clouds floated lazily by. He blinked hard at the sky. How could all the clouds be square? Fred quickly rose to his feet and looked around.

He was in a flat area. He could see for probably miles. he looked in shock at how when the land rose, it rose in a sharp 90 degree angle before evening out to flatness. In the distance he could see trees, and even from here he could see they were blocky as well. Fred stared in shocked silence before proclaiming a question that was infesting his mind from the moment he woke up.

"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?!"

**Thus ends chapter one. If you enjoyed please leave a review, it gives me inspiration. **

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
